custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Narmoto
Narmoto, the Protector of Fire is one of the six Protectors of Okoto, who guards the Region of Fire and his village. History Birthed to a family boasting a proud legacy under the Protector of Fire lineage, Narmoto was born in an inland township in the Western Fire Region of Okoto. With each generation of his ancestors claiming the Protector title, he was trained from an early age to one day succeed his father. Over the course of Narmoto's youth, Okoto bore witness to an island-wide Skull Spider infestation. With the creatures amassing in numbers under the Lord of Skull Spiders and harassing the villagers, life on Okoto became inherently challenging for Narmoto. With Skull Spider activity increasing exponentially, and with the Islanders of the various elemental regions divided, his early years were markedly turbulent. Following the retirement of his father, Narmoto willingly accepted the mantle of Protector of Fire in his late adolescence, donning his father's Elemental Fire Blaster and Fire Blades. Learning to recite the ancient Prophecy of Heroes as dictated by his fellow Protectors, the young Protector took charge of his Region and set about patrolling the various settlements under his protection, occasionally journeying to other Regions and encountering the other Protectors. Roughly a decade ago, Narmoto was also known to have sired a son. Following a worrying resurgence in Skull Spider activities and the destruction of several villages in the Region of Jungle, the Protectors gathered at the Temple of Time and remarked that several new stars had appeared, indicating that the arrival of the Toa would soon be at hand. Electing to summon the legendary Elemental Masters to combat the Skull Spider infestation, the Protectors entered the temple and recited the Prophecy of Heroes. Several days later, six comets rained down in the various regions of Okoto, each carrying a vessel containing an Elemental Master. Investigating the crash site with several local villagers, Narmoto encountered Toa Tahu, Master of Fire, who possessed no memory of his past. Concerned by his champion's lack of recollection, Narmoto resolved to inform the Toa of his role as a peacekeeper and legendary guardian of Okoto. Charging him with retrieving the Golden Mask of Fire, Narmoto guided the Toa through some of the Region's most volcanic areas on a quest to claim the mask from its shrine. While travelling to get the Golden Mask, Tahu was overtaken by a Skull Spider. Makuta's essence was in the Skull Spider, in which he spoke to the Protector of Fire, trying to explain to him that he was making a serious mistake. The Protector used his wits in order to get Tahu back from the Skull Spider's control, and eventually Makuta let him go. Then, Tahu and Narmtoto had reached the sanctuary where the Mask was. Unfortunately, they were followed by Skull Spiders. The Protector of Fire held them off while Tahu retrieved the mask, eventually saving the protector when he was overwhelmed by them. Over the course of their journey, Narmoto acquainted the Toa with various species of wildlife and recounted the Tale of the Mask Maker Brothers; Ekimu and Makuta. However, midway through their journey, Tahu came to be possessed by a Skull Spider, which acted as a conduit for Makuta to speak through. Displeased with the Toa of Fire's memories, the fallen Mask Maker accused Narmoto of falsehood and deceit, threatening to throw Tahu over the edge of a cliff-face and disrupt the Toa's quest. Leaving the Protector with a thinly-veiled threat regarding his son, Makuta freed Tahu from the Skull Spider's control and left them to resume their journey, leaving Narmoto shaken by the encounter. After battling their way through a number of Skull Spiders and volcanic obstacles, Narmoto eventually led Tahu to the shrine of his Golden Mask. Once the Toa had ventured towards the stone pedestal, however, Narmoto as assaulted by a swarm of Skull Spiders. Prepared to sacrifice himself to buy Tahu a further few minutes, the Protector engaged the swarm, ultimately being overwhelmed by their numbers. Donning the Golden Mask and calling upon its Elemental Energy, Tahu returned to defend Narmoto, defeating the Skull Spider swarm and clearing the shrine. With the Golden Mask retrieved and Tahu's quest completed, Narmoto then instructed the Toa to travel to the City of the Mask Makers, where he would meet his fellow Elemental Masters and battle the Lord of Skull Spider, liberating the Islanders from the tyranny of his Skull Spider legions. With the Toa uniting for the first time outside the City of the Mask Makers, Narmoto and his fellow Protectors attempted to follow them from a distance. With the city's bridge destroyed in a battle with a legion of Skull Warriors, however, the Protectors were forced to assail a rope bridge that a missing architect named Harvali had constructed across the chasm. Attacked by Skull Spiders halfway across, the six elders were forced to take shelter across the chasm. Remarking a series of ancient carvings pertaining to the Elemental Creatures, the Protectors eventually made their way through a series of tunnels beneath the city, where they were confronted by Harvali, who ventured towards them with a spear. Recognizing Vizuna as both a childhood friend and the Protector of her Region, the architect informed them of a large snake that had been possessed by a Skull Spider, which had plagued her for many months. Confronting the creature themselves, the Protectors ultimately managed to dislodge the Skull Spider and free the snake from the influence of the Skull Army. Remarking the high concentration of Skull Spiders in the catacombs beneath the city, the Protectors soon happened upon the lair of the Lord of Skull Spiders, who had been wounded in his battle against the Toa and was being nursed back to health by his legions. Hatching a cunning plan, the six Protectors and Harvali raided the lair with their Elemental Blasters, intent on eliminating the Lord of Skull Spiders in his weakened state. With the snake-creature at their aid, the six Islanders were eventually able to engineer a cave-in, buying the Lord of Skull Spiders beneath great megaliths of rock and debris and finally ridding Okoto of his menace. Reaching the surface, Narmoto was drawn to the Great Forge. With Harvali continuing to accompany them, they entered the structure to witness the aftermath of a confrontation between the recently revived Make Maker Ekimu and Kulta the Skull Grinder. With Ekimu emerging victorious, the Protectors set about tending to the unconscious Toa and apprehending both the Skull Grinder and Skull Basher. Once Ekimu had repaired the Golden Masks of each of the Elemental Masters, the Toa and Protectors celebrated their victory over Makuta's forces, having liberating the Mask Maker City, the ancient homeland of the Islanders. With the original bridge destroyed in the conflict, they set about constructing a new means of access for the other Islanders to reach the city. Once repairs had been completed, Tahu and Narmoto willed a series of fireworks into existence, using the bright lights to summon the villagers back to their homeland. Following the reconstruction of the City of Mask Makers, Narmoto relocated back to the Okotan heartland, where he continued to pursue his role as Protector and oversaw the governance of his region. Alternate Versions Timeless Heroes Narmoto is a young Protector of Fire who is juggling his responsibilities as both leader of his Region and a single father to his son Bitone. With the threat of the Skull Spiders rising to dangerous levels, Narmoto and the other Protectors recite the Prophecy of Heroes in the hopes of summoning the legendary Toa for help. To their confusion, the Toa's Golden Masks of Power crash landed on Okoto rather than the heroes themselves. Narmoto was the first to retrieve and become attached to the Golden Mask of Fire, which gave him an incomplete vision of Ekimu calling for him and the other Protectors to awaken him. After the other masks are collected, Narmoto and the Protectors headed to the City of the Mask Makers to fulfill the missing Toa's destiny. Abilities and Traits Narmoto is filled with wisdom which he gained over the years. He also knows quite a bit about Okoto's past and about the prophecies of Ekimu. Narmoto possesses an Elemental Mask of Fire, which not only allows him to manipulate and create Fire, but also allows him to manipulate the landscape; which allows his ancestors to form the Region of Fire. Mask and Tools Narmoto wears the Protector Mask of Fire which was forged thousands of years ago for the first Protector of Fire. It was passed down from father to son. It was given to Narmoto upon his father's death by the Elders of the Region of Fire. Narmoto carries a shoulder-mounted Fire Blaster that can shoot balls of fire at a high speed. He once used it to clear away a hoard of Skull Spiders while Tahu was getting the Mask of Fire. He also carries two Flame Swords. Forms Appearances *''Homeland'' *''The Things We Bury '' *''Preparation of Rites '' *''Web of Shadows'' *''Pushing Back the Dark'' *''Lost in the Dark'' *''Light in the Dark'' *''A New Legend'' *''Endgame'' - Mentioned Trivia *Narmoto was the Protector most-featured in the 2015 Online Animations, probably due to Tahu being focused on the most out of the Toa. This goes on for the first six episodes until Narmoto leaves the series and isn't seen on-screen again until The Journey to One. Category:Fire Category:Protectors Category:Okoto Category:Generation 2 Category:Okotan